Sorry, wrong number
by Ebil Chameleon
Summary: Three-shot. Zexion had no patience for people who dialed the wrong number. -Zemyx- COMPLETE
1. Can't you remember one simple thing?

**I was in English class one day when I got this idea. On the board was the homework for the 9****th**** grade AP class and they had to read a certain chapter in a book entitled, "Sorry, wrong number" and that got my brain working. Just reading that title woke up one plot bunny, which started a chain reaction and the rest of them woke up and the rest is history. Yeah…you know how it goes.**

**This should be a two-shot, three-shot at the most.**

**Disclaimer: I'll call ya if this ever changes. Don't expect a call soon. Or ever.**

**Dedicated to Zexion! 'Nough said! She knows she's amazing!**

**:D Please enjoy!**

**Author:** EbilChameleon (Rox)

**Muse:** The Double-Faced Muse (Zex)

**Pairing:** Zemyx (other various side pairings possible)

**Purpose:** Does any fanfic really have one but to entertain?

"You must know that in any moment a decision you make can change the course of your life forever: the very next person you stand behind in line or sit next to on an airplane, **the very next ****phone call**** you make or receive**, the very next movie you see or book you read or page you turn **could be the one single thing that** **causes the floodgates to open, and all of the things that you've been waiting for to fall into place**."  
**-**_Anthony Robbins_

Saying that he was a devoted worker was a drastic underestimation.

His work was his life. There was no question about it. Some say that he would live in the office building if he could. He practically does already, getting there before everyone else and staying far later than necessary.

The question had been raised before; just why _was_ he so devoted to working? Sure there were those who were dedicated to working, but not to this extent.

Working as the CEO of one of the largest computer software producers (Diz Computers) in Japan was something that many believe went to his head. Maybe it was the possibility of failure that drove him to work his ass off, or maybe it was simply something else. But many of the workers in the company had wondered about him, questioning his mysterious appearance, cunning ways of thinking and ensuring various jobs got done.

He was ruthless, a smooth talker and a manipulator. He did what he could to keep his own hands clean, but made sure that his task was done cleanly and to the best standard as possible. He liked using others, making his own job easier, at least to the normal bystander eye. But in reality, it was hard work getting people to do as you want them to, and it was difficult to trust people to do everything perfectly. He could be slightly intimidating which normally made those he recruited want to get the job right.

He wasn't exactly social, by any means. His own true social interactions, of course, revolved around work and talking to others as necessary. He didn't exactly have friends, per say. Not that he minded all too much. As long as he had his work, he was complete. As long as nothing bothered him, he was alright.

His phone was ringing now. It was such a common thing for him to hear, the robotic tune of Beethoven's ninth symphony not even startling him as it played from his phone, which sat on his desk. He set his pen down and didn't even bother to sigh. Nor did he bother to look at the caller ID. He'd always expected calls from the President or Vice President, from worried workers asking for assistance, or from people of other companies that he had to deal with.

He never expected to get a phone call for anything but business.

"Hello?" he answered, his voice professionally hiding the slight irritation of being bothered while working on his paper work. He never liked to be bothered when he was engrossed with something. As long as it was for something important, then he could let it slide with only mild annoyance.

"Oh hell, you don't sound like Axel."

Well now, wasn't that a nice greeting?

"No, I believe I don't sound like Axel, being that I am not whoever that person is."

"Damn," the person cursed.

Zexion had no patience for people who dialed the wrong number.

"Seems I entered Axel's cell phone number in wrong."

Nor did he have the patience for those with a mediocre sense of grammar.

"Apparently you did."

Whoever the dimwit on the other end was chuckled. "Sorry about that."

"Right," was all Zexion could mumble. He rolled his eyes, sighing with frustration.

"Alright, sorry again." And the line went dead.

Zexion looked at the expensive phone in his hand, lips pursed.

He hated pointless inconveniences.

* * *

It wasn't that he didn't have anything else to live for (alright, so there wasn't much. Fine, he really didn't have anything) it was just that he found all other things unsatisfying. The thing was, he took pride in his work. He took pride in looking at a finished task and thinking, _'one more accomplishment done.' _He'd been that way since middle school, always feeling elated or prideful when a project was finished, a homework was handed in, or he finished his class work with extra time to spare.

Zexion was someone who loved being accomplished. He felt whole when something was done. And until whatever it was was finished, then he would work over time until it was completed. That's just how he worked, how he grew up.

Outside of work, he was just another face on the streets, dressed up in his sleek black business suit, black tie strait, not a wrinkle to be seen. His hair may look a bit messy, sheeting the right side of his face, but that was just his personal preference. Some may think that the untidiness of his hair may make him appear just a bit unprofessional, but he knew his position in the company and obviously his 'unprofessional' hair hadn't prevented him from obtaining that seat. He was the one sitting in the nice big office on the thirtieth floor; he didn't care what people thought of his appearance.

Besides that, he did appear to be a cold person. His dark blue eyes were normally narrowed with a determined or calculating look, but regardless of the expression in his eyes he usually had a calm, cool and collected look. He was never one to crack under pressure and was generally the one to tell everyone to calm down.

It was an uncommon site to see Zexion in anything other than a suit, or at least something business like. Casual clothes were just out of the question, even when he was walking outside the city on his free time.

His apartment was larger than the common apartment, but smaller than your average penthouse. He wasn't into extravagant housing and liked something chic yet simple. He didn't own many things, unlike what you'd expect from someone who was well set off and could afford just about anything.

Sitting back in his home, Zexion fell into his black Aniline leather sofa, his head falling back against it and his eyes gradually shutting. Today had been a long day full of idiotic screw ups and messed up plans. Days like this were just the worst and made Zexion want to allow the cool façade to be let down for just a moment so he could explode on people. But he would never allow that to happen and he had successfully made it through the day, no matter how painful.

They were working on a new major project. A new software was in development and was close to being completed. This meant that the media had been notified and a release date was being made. This also meant that Zexion had the job of overseeing everyone and making sure that all jobs were being finished on time and being done correctly. Screw ups had to be fixed and sometimes he felt like he had to hold some of the worker's hands just to get them through the simplest things. He understood that being worked on a tight schedule could be grueling and slightly nerve wrecking, but he found that that was the best motivation. Not all people agreed with him on that obviously.

It was almost eleven thirty at the moment and Zexion was officially exhausted. His legs were so tired from walking all day, going from work station to work station, floor to floor, hall to hall, and he wasn't sure if he'd be able to make it to his bedroom.

Just as his felt the oncoming of sleep invade his mind, the jarring sound of Beethoven sounded and startled him, actually causing him to jump a bit. Now who the hell could be calling him this late at night?

He pressed the small green phone button and growled into the phone, "Yes?" It was too late to sound professional, so if he'd just insulted an important person, then they would have to get over it and he would apologize when his brain wasn't feeling like mush.

"Whoa, someone sounds cranky."

That voice was familiar. Wasn't it the same person who called him a few days ago and interrupted his work?

"Shit." This person liked to curse as well. "I didn't wake you did I?"

Yes, as a matter of fact you did. Zexion spoke, "No." No patience what so ever.

"Oh good. Well, damn I forgot to change the number. I still have your number programmed into my phone. Sorry, I have a horrible memory."

Your brain can't be capable of many things by the sounds of it. That comment was on the tip of Zexion's tongue, ready to lash out. But, of course, he kept those words from spilling out and instead said, "I can see that."

"Look, I'm really sorry for disrupting you again. I know all I can do is apologize, and I hope I'm forgiven."

No, Zexion thought. "Yes, you are."

The other guy let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god. Sorry again. I'll get this right someday. Have a good night."

With a disgruntled scowl, Zexion ground out, "You too."

He didn't actually mean it, of course.

* * *

If you mentioned the word 'romance' to Zexion, he was most likely to turn around and walk the opposite direction from you. That word held no meaning to him. Romance wasn't his thing.

He'd always been too busy to ever feel lonely.

Zexion had risen early (not surprising) and he had some time to spare this morning. He decided that he'd go out for breakfast somewhere instead of eating at home.

He'd never admit it to anyone, but he liked going out to eat. Freshly prepared food at a small café or such was something he enjoyed. It just reminded him of when he was younger, going out with his parents to a local diner and such, having a homey breakfast or lunch and feeling at ease. It was like a breath of fresh air to him and a place where he could really relax.

He wasn't sure at what point in his life that all the couples in the world around him starting to become more and more noticeable.

He'd never taken romantic interest in others before. He just never spared the time to try and get to know someone and find out if he had any attraction towards them or not. Nope, it'd always been work, work, work. Another thing he wouldn't ever admit was that very rarely, he almost regretted not getting to know someone. Very rarely would he get a small hint of yearning within him, just wishing that there was someone.

But those feelings were always brushed aside. He found it to be something trivial and unnecessary. Maybe someday he could worry about something like that. But not now.

The muffled ring of his phone in his pocket sang and he withheld the sigh that awaited to be released from his lips. Now who could it be?

"Hello?"

"Aw, hell!"

He'd have to start checking his caller ID more often now.

It'd been two days since this guy had last called him. Lucky for whoever this person was, he was in a mildly good mood this morning. "I can't tell whether you are good friends with this Axel guy since you seem to like to call him, or whether you aren't very good friends on account that you clearly can't remember his actual cell phone number."

Laughing, the guys said, "That's the most I've heard out of you since I first called you. I was starting to take you to be anti-social."

Zexion rolled his eyes. Typical. "Most people do."

"I need to write myself a note to chance the number, seriously."

That would always be useful, Zexion thought. He picked his coffee up with his free hand, watching as a new group of people emerged from the stairs leading down to the subway.

"Why don't you do it after getting off the phone with me?" Zexion inquired curiously. It was only common sense that that would be the smart thing to do. Or did this guy's memory fail so badly that he would forget after getting off the phone with him?

"I normally don't think about it or forget."

Score for Zexion. Even over the phone he was good at reading people. And he didn't even know this guy. Hell, he hadn't even met him.

"Hey, what's your name anyways? Sorry, but now that I've called you three times, I'm curious as to who I'm calling."

Was this some kind of joke? "I don't normally hand out personal information to someone I've never met before," Zexion replied tonelessly. He turned the cup around, spinning it along the table. He looked down at the Rolex watch on his wrist and noticed that it was time that he get moving towards work.

"Oh, I get it," the guy answered as Zexion stood up, having already paid for his food. He left a tip on the table and left his now drained coffee mug. "Stranger danger, right?"

What a immature thing to say.

"Something like that," he said. Alright, so how old was this guy? That was his new question on mind.

Zexion walked out of the café and onto the sidewalk, easily blending in with the rest of the morning Tokyo crowd. Despite the early time, there were a lot of people on the streets already. Diz Computers was only a few blocks away from the café he was just at, and he could see the sky scraper in the distance.

"I don't mind telling you my name," came from the phone. Zexion couldn't understand why he was still talking to this guy. "It's Demyx. See, we're already on our way to becoming friends."

Hah. Friends. What a joke. Not in this dog eat dog world.

"Still don't want to tell me your name?"

Zexion didn't even bother to answer him. He just waited with the other people at the crosswalk, waiting for the green symbol to tell them that they could cross the street to come up.

"I take that as a no."

"You are correct," Zexion finally answered. The light changed and he started forward. "I'm almost at work. Can I ask that you change the number so that you won't get this messed up again?" He didn't have time to be bothered by someone who couldn't do something as simple as get a phone number right.

"Yeah, sure. Sorry about all this, really."

"Bye, Demyx."

"Bye, Stranger."

* * *

Zexion could only assume that Demyx had finally changed the numbed in his cell phone. It'd been two weeks and he hadn't heard anything from the guy.

Everything was the same. Work, eat, sleep, work. Nothing out of the usual. The same old routine that seemed as though it would never change. It was nice, Zexion thought. He wasn't very keen on things like change and he found it hard to adjust when a major change took place.

Everything was going smoothly. The new project was moving along at a good pace and they were sure to meet their deadline. They'd definitely have the software done a good amount of time before the release date, that was for sure.

Everything seemed to be looking up. Another success would be added to his list.

* * *

One week later, Zexion got a phone call.

"Yes?"

"…"

No one spoke on the other line. He pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it. That number seemed slightly familiar. He hadn't seen it often, only by chance of a few glances.

"Hello?" he tried again.

"No! Man, this is sad. I just found my phone and was going to call Axel to tell him the good news and I forgot about the not changing the number thing, and I'm really sorry about this. I know you don't want me calling you anymore, and trust me when I say it's not intentional."

Zexion sighed as he leaned forward on his office desk, a palm supporting his head, deft fingers lacing in slate colored hair. He had no idea what to say, and it was obvious that the guy(what was his name again?) was freaking out over this. "Look, it's alright…" he trailed off as he fought for a name.

"Demyx."

"Demyx, right."

"Yeah." Demyx sounded sorry. "I lost my phone not long after my last time talking to you and never had the chance to reprogram the number. I just found it. It was in my couch. Seriously, I think my couch is alive. It's eaten so many cell phones. Marly's, one of my cousin's, my own now, and my mom's twice. The thing has a mind of its own."

Zexion really didn't have the time to listen to all of this. He had a report to fill out so he could hand it to the President within the next hour or else he'd have to skip his lunch break. And his stomach was grumbling now.

"That's nice. Now, if you'll excuse me-"

"Hey." Another pet peeve Zexion had was being interrupted. "D'you live in Tokyo? I mean, you have a Tokyo area code. If you do, maybe we could meet up sometime. We've talked a few times, and I'm curious about you."

Why was Demyx curious about him? Demyx was the one who called _him_, so shouldn't he be the curious one. He wasn't terribly curious (maybe very mildly) and he didn't exactly have the urge to go out and meet someone who he had talked to for a combined total of approximately six minutes.

"Sorry, but I'm a busy man. You understand."

"Oh. Well, I'm sure you have my number. If you ever have any free time it'd be nice to meet up with you. You sound like a nice person." Demyx sounded deflated by the refusal.

Zexion wanted to snort when Demyx said he sounded like a nice person. That wasn't an everyday comment he received. That wasn't a comment he received period. He knew how he appeared to people. Unapproachable and cold.

"Sure," Zexion agreed easily. What the heck, he could give the guy some kind of hope, right?

He just wouldn't call him.

* * *

Zexion didn't like riding the train. But sometimes it was necessary. He had a car, but it was only used when he had to travel long distances. When traveling to a nearby city, he found that it was quicker to take the train instead of dealing with annoying traffic and mental drivers.

It was always the same. He'd keep to himself, sitting away from others, sitting up perfectly straight in his seat with his briefcase secure in his lap and his eyes closed. No one would bother him. The only thing he had to do was pay attention to which stop was his.

It was night currently, and he was on his way back to Tokyo after attending a meeting in Kyoto. He was tired, he was slightly agitated, and he just wanted to get to his apartment and sleep.

He was about three stops away from his own and the train was slowing down at the moment. He yawned widely and opened his dark eyes. He didn't noticed if anyone got on the train or off and instead looked at his watch. It was nearly ten. Ugh, today had been a long day. He would have opted for staying in a hotel for the night, but hotels weren't his thing and he had wanted to be back home so he was closer to work, allowing him to get there early in the morning like usual. That way his everyday routine wouldn't bee too out of whack.

Zexion was brought out of his muse when someone sat directly to his left. A whole row of seats was open on this forsaken train and this…person...had to chose the seat right next to him? That was annoying.

Zexion discretely snuck a glance sidewaya. It was a guy. He had dirty blonde hair, spiked up like a mohawk with a few stray strands falling in his face. His eyes were closed and a contented smile adorned his face. Ear buds were placed in his ears, the music he was playing loud enough that Zexion could hear it almost perfectly. It sounded like something complete with blaring drums and ringing guitars.

Frowning, Zexion closed his eyes and waited. It took a little over ten minutes before his stop arrived and he stood up quickly, eager to get away from the music lover.

Zexion liked music, but he wasn't sure if he could handle being around someone like that guy all day.

* * *

On the side of working nearly nonstop, Zexion did very occasionally allow himself a break. Normally it was after a large project was completed and things in the company settled down.

One thing he did like to do was go to an all night café. It was one of those cafés where they have people perform whatever they want at night. He liked the dim lights and the relaxing atmosphere, the comfortable furniture and the people who went there. They were quiet and mature, much better than noisy teenagers. He liked the smooth jazz music that played from the speakers that surrounded the room when people weren't performing. And he loved the french vanilla cappuccinos that he could get.

The tables in this café were low to the ground and you were to sit on very large and plush cushions. Shoes were to be taken off and overall it was just a very tranquil place. The walls were painted a rich, deep red and the lights were turned down, more focused on the stage in the back where everyone was facing.

Zexion brought his white mug to his lips, the hot, velvety liquid running down his throat, leaving a delectable taste on his tongue. It was a nice change to the stale coffee he was used to drinking each morning in hope for an energy boost. He was glad that the software the company had been working on was complete and that he could finally have a moments rest.

A tall, tan man with a beret covering shoulder length deep brown hair and a matching goatee stepped onto the stage to introduce the next performer. Zexion had been distracted by the waitress coming by to ask him if he wanted another cappuccino and wasn't able to catch the next performer's name. Just as the waitress took his cup to fetch him a refill, a loud whistle and a few catcalls were heard, sounding terribly out of place in the café.

With narrowed eyes Zexion glanced over at the table on the other side of the room, seeing one guy stand up while the others cheered him on. The cheerleaders were a redhead who appeared to be tall and lankly, his thumb and index finger in his mouth as he let out another loud whistle. A smaller guy, whose blonde hair was gelled and spiked in a fohawk like fashion, was sitting between the redhead's legs and he had turned, smacking the other's arm, cerulean eyes narrowed. The redhead in turn smirked and nuzzled the blonde's cheek.

The other cheerleader was an eccentric looking man who, to Zexion's shock, had mussed pink hair. That was an unusual color. He tugged at a piece of his own bangs and inspected the color. It wasn't your everyday color, but it was seemingly normal. Was natural pink hair possible?

Finally Zexion noticed someone walking up to the stage, a guitar hanging from his right hand.

It was a complete shock to his nervous system when Zexion got a good look at the person. Mohawk hair, strands hanging in his face, familiar smile, ear buds hanging around his neck. Well if it wasn't the person who had sat next to him on the train last week. Was it a small world they were living in or what? Zexion wasn't sure if the guy had even seen what he looked like on the train and was unsure if he would recognize him if the blonde looked at him.

The waitress returned with Zexion's drink. He took the very warm mug in his hands and grew fond of the way it warmed his slightly chilly hands. He held it for a few seconds, eyes watching the slightly familiar performer. He brought the mug to his lips as the blonde walked up to the microphone and spoke, "Hey everyone. I've only performed here once before-"

Zexion choked then and the motion from his sudden reaction caused the hot liquid to spill over and drip down his hands and into his lap. He hissed and set his cup down hurriedly, taking hold of his napkin.

That voice! It was only very slightly different, but he knew that voice! He'd only heard it over the phone a few times, but he had a good memory. There was just no way! This truly was a small world they lived in. But that…that person up on stage…the one who began to strum the guitar delicately, playing a very peaceful sounding tune was…him!

Zexion watched, hardly taking in the music or words he was singing. Instead he just listened to the tone of his voice, sounding so familiar yet strange at the same time. It was so different hearing it in person than over the phone where it was changed somewhat. He just watched and couldn't help but noticed how relaxed he looked, how content and at ease he appeared.

Minutes later the song ended and the blonde spoke into the microphone as the applause died down. "I'll be back next Saturday," he announced, then winked and walked off the stage. Zexion's eyes followed him as he went back to his friends, being greeted with loud cheers and large gestures.

Zexion slowly began to stand up, his eyes never faltering as he watched the group of people. He could walk over there right now, introduce himself and finally be able to meet the mysterious phone caller. He could finally put all the minor curiosity out of his mind. He could possibly make the blonde happy with their first greeting. He could, it would be so easy.

Zexion reached into the pocket of his dress pants and extracted a large bill, leaving it on the table. With one final glance he began to walk, his legs carrying him to the door. He pushed it open and allowed any form of regret to drift away into the chilly October air.

He never glanced back and vaguely, as he walked home, wondered if the music loving Demyx remembered to change his phone number.

**

* * *

**

**Part one is done! Please, I hope you are enjoying this. It's fun to write. Tell me if there is anything off or something that I should fix. I'll get part two up as soon as I can.**

**Reviews are welcome like freshly baked cookies and cake! :D **


	2. Let's step out of our boundaries

**I'm baaack! Sorry if I took too long. I've got a lot of projects I'm working on and school is eating at my ankles. Junior years is HELL.**

**Disclaimer is always the same.**

**Please enjoy part 2!**

**

* * *

**

"A good way to threaten somebody is to light a stick of dynamite. Then you call the guy and hold the burning fuse up to the phone. "Hear that?" you say. "That's dynamite, baby.""

Jack Handy (my new buddy ;D)

* * *

**Author:** EbilChameleon (Rox)

**Muse:** The Double-Faced Muse (Zex)

**Pairing:** Zemyx, and some AkuRoku on the side.

**Purpose:** Does any fanfic really have one but to entertain?

* * *

Strangely enough, putting Demyx out of his mind was harder than he thought it would be.

Two days after listening to Demyx's performance, Zexion found himself thinking about the strange blonde more and more. It was such an unnatural thing for him to do. Granted, his mind was still wrapped around work, but now there was a small space that screamed, "Demyx!" Actually, it could be considered a more hushed and whispered, Demyx, instead of a loud outburst.

The blonde hadn't called him and he could only assume that he had finally, after so many weeks, gotten around to changing his phone number. Much of this thought was followed by a sigh of relief, but there was that small part of him that was too unnoticeable now, that actually enjoyed the random calls. It wasn't something that he knowledgably took notice to, only because he was often too occupied to day dream or think of such menial things.

So after catching himself wondering if he would receive a phone call soon, he willed those thoughts away permanently and focused solely on work, returning to his uninterrupted thoughts that he was so used to.

* * *

Even to a work-aholic like Zexion, there were times where he would love to walk out of the office building and just go for a walk or take a deep breath and leave things behind temporarily. Days like today, for instance, he would love to just walk away from work. But if he did that then he knew he'd feel antsy and such, having left behind a big mess without at least laying out the floor plan on how to fix everything.

Since everyone depended on him, he was used to people informing him on every little thing that happened. So far today a fight between two female workers broke out, resulting in the two shouting obscene names at each other and one of them, suddenly brandishing a pair of safety scissors, to chase the other around the work place. Zexion was informed on the matter and he had simply looked at the informant like he was insane and asking, "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Well, sir…"

"Do I look like a body guard to you? Call security and have them escorted to the Presidents office. He'll deal with them. Lord only knows I'm busier than that man."

After that fiasco was solved, Zexion learned that one of the copiers went out of whack and was spewing papers all around the copy room, one employee had sliced his finger on the paper cutter and bled all over a stack of specially printed paper and to top it off, one of the newbies who started working had somehow accessed private files to which Zexion didn't even have the privilege of viewing, resulting in a full system security shut down for exactly eight and a half minutes and an almost total lost of some very important data.

Zexion had stood in front of his window, overlooking the city of Tokyo. He stared at his reflection, noticing some dark circles under his eyes. He straightened out his suit and his eyebrows knit together. "I don't look like a repair man or a therapist. So why do they always come to me?"

To put it simply, today was Thursday. Thursdays are never good days.

He needed a break. His lunch break didn't start for another ten minutes, but like usual all of his most important work was done. The small details of things could wait, just for today.

He was silent the whole elevator ride and only politely nodded back to those who greeted him. He wasn't exactly happy with the workers today, the bunch of screw ups they were. He'd rather just keep his mouth shut and not let the chance of a rude comment slip out.

Walking through the lavish lobby, he passed by the secretary and didn't bother to see if she noticed him. He walked at a brisk pace, ready to be out of the building. The CEO pushed through the revolving door and to the outside where he took a deep breath of the cool, refreshing air. Freedom at last.

Now where to go?

Well finding a place to eat would be nice. The thing was, he'd rather have something sweet right now, rather than something savory. Zexion, despite his outer appearance, loved sweets. He had a huge sweet tooth which definitely was something unexpected. Among his favorite things, raspberry danishes had to be his favorites.

He could feel his mouth start to water as thoughts of the sweet taste of fresh raspberries teased his tongue. He loved when the pastries were fresh, the dough flaky and warm and the icing on top still dripping over the edge. Sure he was a person who liked etiquette, but at times like these, he didn't mind sucking sweet icing off his fingers when no one was looking.

He seemed to be day dreaming while he walked to a nearby western style pastry shop. He walked among the other people of the city, all off on their own breaks or running errands and such. A few university students passed by him, all traveling in groups as they headed to the local western diners or to bookstores for the latest manga. Those were the type of people Zexion had rolled his eyes at while he was in the university. They were the ones who breezed by school with lowly grades and were more intent on finding a date or partying than actually studying.

What morons.

* * *

The pastry shop was simple and clean, just what Zexion liked. He didn't need to go to an expensive fancy place for top of the line sweets. He preferred this place because it was down to earth and hearty. This place was very popular for its foreign take on cakes and cookies and such, a customer being served almost constantly.

He came here often and the workers knew him by name. If that didn't say something, nothing did. He didn't mind and they were all polite and friendly with him. He was nice to them as well. You were never rude to the people who gave you food, never.

Being that the place was popular, people from all around came here. It had been in magazines before with rave reviews and sometimes people would travel distances just to get a taste of what was supposed to be amazing quality treats. So seeing that people always gathered here, you never knew who you would run into.

Zexion walked into the shop, finding that it was busy today. That wasn't a surprise. Luckily the workers worked fast and didn't have you waiting for a long time.

But as Zexion walked up to wait in line, he looked ahead and noticed two things. One was a head of familiar dirty blonde hair, his head bent as he looked down at whatever he had in his hand. The second thing Zexion noticed was exactly what it was in his hand. Demyx, he thought with a mental sigh. This guy seemed to be unconsciously haunting him. His deep sapphire eyes watched as Demyx worked with his phone, his right thumb pushing button after button. He then stopped and rubbed the back of his neck. Zexion narrowed his eyes and watched curiously. It almost seemed like he was hesitating before he pushed one button and brought the phone up to his ear.

Approximately half a second later Zexion felt his own cell phone in his pocket begin to vibrate. He was thankful that he didn't have it on ring. Slightly amused, he stepped back from the line and towards the door. As soon as he walked back out to the streets, he flipped his phone open and answered, "Hello, Demyx."

"Hey Stranger. Now don't think I have the number wrong. You're the one I called."

Why, Zexion wanted to ask. He kept his mouth shut and started walking towards the park. "Alright."

"Yeah," Demyx said in a somewhat giddy tone. "You see, normally you busy guys who are working have a lunch break, right? I was wondering when your lunch break is. Or if you have one."

"I do have one, Demyx," Zexion answered calmly. "But I'm actually on my way back to work. What's your point anyways?" Zexion could obviously see where Demyx was trying to take this. The thing was, he wasn't sure why he was so intent on avoiding meeting Demyx. From what he could tell, Demyx was a very nice person. Maybe he had a strange choice of friends, but he could sing, better than many of the artists who had record deals could.

Why didn't he want to meet Demyx?

He mentally sighed and continued to walk, suddenly wishing he had a scarf or gloves or something. It wasn't too cold, just cool enough that covering yourself would be more comfortable. From where he was, he estimated that the park was about five blocks away.

"Oh, well that sucks. I'm on my way to the park." Zexion stopped in his tracks, not caring if people behind him got annoyed. "I like to write when I'm in the park. There's a lot of inspiration there." He didn't say anything. He silently turned on the spot and decided on a new destination. He glanced at his watch. He had forty minutes to kill. Yippee.

"Hey! I never told you, I'm a song writer and singer."

Unknown to Demyx, he was stating the obvious.

"Really." Zexion did his best to sound surprised.

"Yeah. It's not much of a paying career, at least not until I'm discovered or something. But it is my passion and I love doing it."

Hearing that comment made Zexion figuratively stop and think. Passion. When did he ever feel a passion for something. Did he ever really feel a passion for his work? Was it something he truly enjoyed?

"Where do you work, Stranger?" Demyx asked. Zexion was sure that Demyx was using him to pass the time as he walked to the park. He never did expect the blonde to call him just for the sake of carrying on a conversation and getting to know him. What an eccentric thing to do, call someone you don't know and try to get to know them over the phone. Really, the least Zexion could do was have lunch or something with him. Or at least meet him for a brief moment or something. He couldn't imagine the image that Demyx was getting of him. He was probably picturing Zexion as a nice, slightly sarcastic person and not the stoic, blunt person he really was.

"I'm the CEO of Diz Computers," the slate-haired man answered. He wasn't a conceited person, but Zexion was never shy about giving out his superior position. He just liked people to see the hard work he'd done to get his position in the company.

"Whoa, like seriously? That's such a major thing. I never thought that the person I was talking to was a hot shot or anything. But that's way cool. One of my friend's boyfriends is a computer wiz. He loves anything to do with computers. He's actually going to the University for game programming and graphic arts. But really, he has mad hacking skills."

Hacking? "Oh, really?" Zexion inquired. No one knew it, but Zexion considered computer hacking to be a real art. Especially if you were good enough to not be caught or leave any trace that you'd been in any important files.

"Yeah. We all keep telling him that he could put those skills to good work, but he's too nice and wouldn't dream of doing anything too horrible. Although supposedly he hacked into the computers in high school all the time and changed his grades."

Zexion was beginning to realize that Demyx liked to talk. He thought in his head and decided that it would be safe to head back to the pastry shop again. His danish was waiting for him. He navigated through all the people, walking with the flow of others and mentally mapped out his way to the shop. "That's actually quite impressive," Zexion remarked, trying to keep his end of the conversation going.

"That's what we keep telling him!" the musician exclaimed with excitable agreement. Zexion withheld a chuckle at the thought of Demyx, headphones around his neck and shoulder bag dancing as he jumped about. "Axel, that's his boyfriend, keeps telling him that he should work for the FBI or something."

Okay, that was a little farfetched. Or was it? They did search for people with amazing computer skills to uncover files and such on criminal's computers to find any evidence that may help in a case.

"That would be quite the career," Zexion said. The phone was getting warm against his ear and his fingers wrapped around the device were turning to ice. "Has he considered something like that?"

Zexion could hear the honk of a car over the phone. The vehicles were backing up at the stoplight he was passing. "I don't think so. He prefers focusing on programming. We've tried to sway him, but no luck."

"He sounds like he knows what he's doing. He'd be a good edition to our workforce. Better than the others, I can only assume." The events of the morning flew back to him and made him want to cringe. He stayed composed and focused on getting to the pastry shop. He was on the block now and as the door was opened, the sweet smell of the pastries wafted around. The ghost of a smile crossed Zexion's face, the taste of the treat he was previously deprived of warming him.

"Yeah, well he seems to be the only one of us that actually has a promising outlook for the future."

Zexion opened the shop door and walked in. There were less people than before and the line was shorter. "You can't be too sure. I mean, if you believe that someone will discover you, I'm sure it'll happen. You must have a lovely voice."

Oh dear God, did he just say lovely? And did he offer advice? Oh no, what was Demyx doing to him?

The musician went silent for a short moment before he said, "Thanks. I never really get a vote of confidence often. My friends are supportive and they think I can do it, but they don't say much about it. They probably got tired of telling me that I'm amazing." Cockily he added, "'Cause I am amazing."

Chuckling lightly, Zexion replied with a, "Of course." The person in front of him began to order and Zexion knew that he had to get off the phone so he didn't let out that he wasn't actually heading back to work. "Hey Demyx, I'm heading back into the office building. I'll have to talk to you later." How long _had_ they been talking already?

"Oh, of course, yeah." He sounded somewhat disappointed. But Zexion's suggestion of talking later dulled the blow a bit. "Do I get your name yet?"

Should he do it?

"I gave you a good piece of information about me. How about this," he proposed, "If you work your way around and figure out who I am, I'll let you know whether or not you got it right." That wasn't a hard task, especially if he was smart enough and went to the company website. His name was right on the front page.

It was unsatisfying to Demyx, but he would play along. "Fine," he sighed, "be mean about it. Okay, then I'll talk to you later Stranger."

"Good luck writing Demyx."

* * *

The next day it was nighttime and Zexion had finished his work for the day. Most of the other workers had left already and it was only the few who still had work to do left. All of his projects and papers had been turned in already and at times like this he had always taken to just standing before his large, back wall which was completely glass. He had the perfect view of the city and he loved gazing out there at night.

The millions of lights illuminating in the dark proved just how bustling and busy the city of Tokyo was. Other offices, apartments, small businesses, night clubs, restaurants and even more places were lit up, some getting ready for the wild nightlife, others shutting down to turn in for the night.

There was just so much going on, so many people out there and such differences in this city. You could be in one place, walk three blocks and you'd think you were in another world. It was enticing and thrilling at the same time. It was no wonder that Tokyo had so many tourists.

Tonight, Zexion's mind was occupied by other things.

He found the increasing presence of one blonde in his mind lately. It was annoying most of the time, but at times like this, it made Zexion shake his head with a small smile on his face. Demyx, for all of the strangeness he possessed, was truly different than the other people that Zexion had to deal with on a daily basis. As far as he could tell, Demyx seemed to be the quirky kind of guy that was outspoken and not all too bashful. That was just what he guessed and perhaps his intake on the other was completely wrong.

The strangest thing ever was that Demyx made Zexion think of how disconnected with people he was. He made him think of what he was missing out on; going out with friends, not thinking of work constantly, doing what he enjoyed, meeting knew people, dating.

Dating.

How in the world was he able to connect something like that with Demyx? He wasn't necessarily thinking of dating Demyx, nothing like that. Right? Well, Demyx had to have a girlfriend or something. Guys like him always had someone pinning after them. But why would that have Zexion feeling anxious?

He didn't even know Demyx.

But the bigger question this brought up was his own sexuality. He'd never paid much heed to the subject. The thing was, he had never felt any attraction to a girl ever. Maybe it was because they'd never shown any interest in him. No, in school he was always the freaky bookworm. No girl ever wanted to date him and had never had any problem with that.

But when they had moved up through the grades it was time to change for gym class. At first it didn't bother him. It took a good few years and it wasn't until his second year in high school that he started to notice the subtle changing in the male anatomy. Namely, he had begun to notice the developing chest and ab muscles showing up in his classmates. At times he caught himself taking an elongated look at the others, his cheeks heating very delicately. He would always deny the fact that he found men attractive and brush it off as something unimportant. Since school, he did his best to push the thought of attractiveness and sexuality and dating from his mind. It was just a distraction, something that would impose on his work.

His body, though, was something that he had no true control over. If he found someone else attractive, he couldn't stop any reactions he got. He could ignore them and not act upon them, but he couldn't stop a blush or the warmth that pooled in his stomach.

So a new question revealed itself.

Was he attracted to Demyx?

No, his mind said. It just wasn't possible. Demyx was the complete opposite of what he liked. He was carefree, seemingly messy, a bit clueless and didn't have any true, graspable goals. Zexion liked guys who were clean, smart, knew what they wanted and realistic. Demyx didn't really fall into any of these categories.

Wait, his mind then said in negotiation, we don't really know Demyx. Judging isn't a good thing to do.

Right. He was judging Demyx before he even really knew anything about him and that wasn't fair. Demyx obviously wasn't judging him.

So what now? Zexion asked himself, laying his head against the cool glass of the window. He folded his arms over his chest and his dark orbs scanned over the numerous lights. Demyx was down there somewhere, wherever, doing whatever.

Ironically Zexion's phone began to ring from his desk. This time he had a good feeling who it may be. And when he looked at the ID, his lips uncharacteristically turned upwards as he flipped the phone open. "Demyx."

"Zexion! Zexion, you're name is Zexion!"

The smile grew slightly and a strange warm feeling overwhelmed Zexion when Demyx shouted his name. He paused, leaving the blonde in suspense, probably wondering if he made a mistake or not.

He didn't understand where the happy feeling was coming from. He didn't experience things like this and it was completely different. But it was a good different and this time he didn't want to brush it away as nothing. This was something, something only this person who he had first talked to only a month ago made him feel.

"Yeah, that's me."

* * *

Saturday rolled around and that night Zexion found himself back in the café he had been in just one week previously. His drink was different this time; a hazelnut cream cappuccino instead of french vanilla. It was still early and he didn't catch sight of Demyx or his group of friends. He'd only been there for a few minutes though and he wasn't too worried. Demyx said he would be here again and he trusted those words.

A small black haired girl was playing the piano at the moment and Zexion took a deep drink from his cup. She was good, he thought. From where he was, he could see her fingers dancing beautifully over the keys of the piano, playing an original tune she created herself. It was light and flowing, giving one the mental image of something serene and calm. He closed his eyes and was enjoying the music when the small bell above the door chimed. He glanced back and sure enough found just who he was waiting for.

Demyx walked in, guitar in hand followed by (who Zexion now assumed to be) Axel and the small blonde boy from last times who's hand was in the redhead's hand. The pink haired guy followed them, talking to two others who were with them, one being a guy with short bright blonde hair and matching mustache and goatee and a taller male whose oddly colored gray hair pulled back in a ponytail.

How many friends did Demyx have?

The group gathered around the same table they occupied before, all talking and joking together. Demyx leaned his guitar against the wall and walked off. Zexion assumed that he was going to talk to the guy in charge of scheduling the performances.

During that time, Zexion took his time in discreetly observing the people that Demyx came in with. His eyes were drawn to the youngest blonde who was sitting practically in the redhead's lap. If he was right in thinking that Axel was indeed the redhead, then the blonde was obviously his boyfriend and the computer hacker. The thing with master hackers was that they either looked the part or they didn't. In this case, he didn't look like the kind of person to break into supposedly unreadable files nor did he look like someone who would go and change his grades. He looked so innocent.

Zexion watched as the couple exchanged a few words before the redhead swooped down and captured his boyfriend's lips hotly.

Maybe not that innocent.

The older blonde rolled his eyes, the guy with the gray hair started laughing and the pink haired one scrunched his nose up, opening his mouth and saying something to the pair. They broke apart just as Demyx walked back, saying something to the group.

The announcer came up on stage as the small girl walked off and he went into his normal routine of announcing who was up next. This time Zexion heard Demyx's name being called and he watched the blonde walk up to the stage, his guitar held securely in his hand. Sounding just as nervous as before, he introduced himself and smiled shyly. Last time, Zexion hadn't picked up on the small gestures that Demyx made.

Once again he was captivated by the richness of Demyx's voice. Just hearing the soothing notes fall from his lips was relaxing enough. Zexion listened and noticed that his vocal tones held a large range. He never faltered and Demyx closed his eyes, the music flowing from his tongue and fingers.

Zexion watched him as well. He sat on the stool provided for him, the guitar propped up in his arms, one foot on the floor while the other rested on one of the bars on the stool's legs. He swayed gently back and forth with the music, clearly enjoying what he was doing. The entire time he wore a smile.

By the time he trailed off, Zexion was completely captivated. He watched the musician exit off the stage and walk back to his group of friends who were all cheering and clapping with the rest of the crowd.

This was his chance.

Zexion took a deep breath and knew what he had to do. He never expected himself to be so bold in his life, but he was ready to do what he had to. He stood up off his floor cushion and grabbed his drink off the table. He slowly began to walk over to the other table where they group was laughing at some remark one of them had made. The computer hacker was the first to notice just where Zexion was heading and his bright blue eyes watched the other's movements, his laughter stopping. Axel noticed just after his and his brows marred as Zexion got closer.

The laughter from the other's died down and Zexion gave himself a mental push. Demyx's back was facing him and he thanked his good luck. He did his best to ignore the stares he was getting as his heart thumped loudly in his chest. He was never used to doing anything like this and for once in his life, he was nervous.

He made it to the table and he kneeled down between Demyx and the pink haired man, gaining the attention of all of the occupants. Unwanted attention, his mind reeled. Oh well. Demyx looked over his shoulder at him in a curious and wary manner, silently questioning who this new person was and what the hell they wanted.

Zexion swallowed the nervous lump in his throat and grinned very slightly. "Um, hello?" Demyx spoke, confused. This wasn't turning awkward or anything, oh no.

Zexion knew it would only take one word for Demyx to recognize his voice. His throat was drying out and his lips felt moisture deprived and cracked as well. The words sat heavily on his tongue and his previous thoughts of how this encounter could possibly change some things or not flashed through his mind briefly.

"Hello, Demyx."

The reaction was instant and a look of realization formed on Demyx's face. A wide grin overtook him and Zexion was afraid that he was going to be tackled. But he felt so good seeing the blue-green eyes light up giddily and he looked like a child on Christmas.

Just then, by Demyx's reaction did Zexion know that this encounter was going to change a whole lot.

"Zexion!"

**

* * *

**

**Aw, you better love me. Technically that is the end of the story but I'll be writing an epilogue just for you guys. Something a bit fluffy that explains what happened between Dem and Zex. **

**But anyways, I really hoped that you all enjoyed the story. Thank you all for the reviews! You guys are all too wonderful! **


	3. A whole new view

**I know, I know. I'm lazy and it's taken me forever to fulfill my promise to you guys. I'm not sure how long this is going to be. Probably not too long, but here it is. The final chapter!**

* * *

"People used what they called a **telephone** because they hated being close together and they were scared of being alone." - Chuck Palahniuk

* * *

**Author:** Ebil Chameleon (Rox)

**Muse:** The Double-Faced Muse (Zex)

**Pairing:** Zemyx, and some AkuRoku on the side.

**Purpose:** Does any fanfic really have one but to entertain?

* * *

They say that sometimes it takes the simplest things to make the biggest changes. At first he hadn't been a true believer, but lately, he had no choice but to acknowledge that.

Sometimes the changes were huge and frequent so that they were unexpected at first, but then they veered off into a habitual routine or simply were something that you got used to. Or they could be a bit smaller, but largely noticeable. For Zexion, he got the first option.

It wasn't normal for people to come into his office for something other than business and work. And despite it being a month and a half since he revealed himself to Demyx, he couldn't get used to the kid just waltzing into his office during work hours.

The first time he did it was two weeks after they began getting to know each other. There was a knock on the CEO's door and the pen in his hand never left the paper as he informed the guest that they were welcome in, though his voice wasn't the most welcoming. He didn't look up right away but had no choice to when a bag of something that smelled very tasty had been set on his desk. He turned his eyes upwards and looked into the grinning face of his newest acquaintance. "Lunch?" Demyx spoke innocently and didn't take to Zexion's obvious annoyance. And despite the small vein popping from his head, he didn't have the heart to kick Demyx out. So they ended up eating lunch, right there in his office as they looked out the window and talked.

What had Zexion learned about Demyx in the time they've spent together? He learned that Demyx was, surprisingly, nearly a full two years _younger _than him. That came as a shock, seeing that he looked to be the same age, if not a year or so older. He also learned that Demyx attended college. His classes were mainly in the morning and he was finishing up for a simple degree in music theory. The rest of his time was put to writing and playing and performing. He made a good sum of money by playing events and his name was spread around by people with good words attached.

But besides the main things, the business man learned some finer details of Demyx. The first was that Demyx loved to talk. Normally excessive talking was just something that would drive him to the edge of the cliff with one of his feet sticking over the edge. And at first, that was what Demyx did. But very slowly it became something he starting getting used to. Besides that, from all the meetings he'd been in, tuning out the chatter of other's was a synch, but there were times where he found himself entranced on what the blonde was saying.

He ended up spending a lot of time with Demyx, surprisingly. Normally he didn't take the time to go out with people unless it was work related. Going out to eat or something casual of the sort just didn't fit into his plans. At first he was highly reluctant and tried to make excuses, anything he could think of, when Demyx asked him to join him for the night. Gradually he began to accept the proposes, though the acceptances were few. It took a talking to from his boss to finally give him a shove into going out more.

"Zexion," the blonde haired man that was Diz had said once, after hearing the slate-haired man on the phone with the musician. He heard the sigh and the exasperation in his voice as he refused (possibly not the first time) and claimed that he had work to complete before he left for home. When Diz was sure Zexion hung up his phone, he knocked and entered the office to find Zexion typing away on his computer. "I think you should leave now."

Looking up, Zexion's eyes were calm but held a small amount of question. "Sir, I'm almost finished with this and I could start the next report before I leave."

"You've done enough. There must be something out there in this city waiting for you. You're too young to be sitting here in this office until the late hours. You'll turn into a old man faster than you would want. Go out, enjoy yourself."

He had been unsure of what to think and feel about the proposal. It was said nicely enough, but the underlying tone of demanding was disarming. Was his boss hinting at ordering him to leave work and go out for a night on the town? This was truly a rare moment, but he wasn't someone who would take full advantage to an opportunity like this. He loved his work, not socializing. Despite this, Zexion's analyzing abilities were unquestionable and he had taken notice to the threatening tone, however muted it was.

It seemed he had no choice.

Standing up, Zexion sighed mentally and refused to meet his boss' eyes and wondered if he'd be able to poke around his draws to make it appear as though he were looking for something without appearing suspicious. If he was able to take more time than necessary and Diz left him, then he'd be able to possibly sneak some papers home and work on reports in his apartment.

Unfortunately as he picked his head up, he caught a brief glance of Diz standing before his desk, hands behind his back and a strange smile on his face. Nope, the man was not going to leave until he left. How exasperating.

With an unseen roll of the eyes, he walked around his desk and to the doors. He felt the presence of his employer behind him which, to anyone who wasn't him, would normally be unnerving. Zexion just found it annoying, like he was being treated like a child and having to be led around by the hand. He understood that he was being looked out for, but in his own opinion, it was unnecessary and pointless.

Standing on the elevator was strange as well, compatible to Diz's current behavior. And when he got off the elevator and entered the lobby to leave, Diz spoke and said, "Have a good night Zexion."

He couldn't find it within himself to say anything back. In all respect, he wasn't happy with the guy at the moment.

* * *

Hanging out with Demyx's friends had proven to be something that, immediately, Zexion believed wouldn't be on the top of his list of 'things to do.' They were just so…different. That was the only word that could sum up the loud group who loved to embarrass each other in public and talk with crude words. As much as he liked spending time with Demyx, the guy's friends were the place where he drew the line. Still, the developing friendship seemed to mean a lot to the blonde musician, so for once in his life, Zexion was willing to suffer through a few nights with, who he had decided to call, The Insufficient Squad.

Their first night together wasn't a time that should be recalled often and Zexion cringed sometimes thinking back on it.

Somehow Demyx had convinced him to go out dinner with him and his friends one night. As soon as he had accepted the proposal, he questioned what was wrong with him. It was abnormal for him to agree with such arrangements, but something within himself was convinced to go. Perhaps the simple fact that it was Demyx asking? Oh no, never that. The encouragement was brushed away by the loneliness that was now becoming more evident and that was gnawing at his ankles.

"Is there something between you guys now?" the redhead of the band of friends asked, eyes glancing from Demyx to Zexion suspiciously. His arm was draped possessively around the small blonde in the chair next to him, and the smaller boy chose then to gently nudge him in the ribs, signaling that he should probably keep his mouth shut.

Unable to respond at all, Demyx took the initiative and shook his hands before him. "No! We're friends, that's all. Right Zexion?"

The slate haired man could only do his best to reframe from looking shocked by the question. He nodded his head in reassurance to Demyx's statement, unclear on how he felt about the entire thing. In his head he was just as quick to say no, just as Demyx had done, but it seemed as though some miniscule part of him wanted Demyx to say that, just maybe there was potential for something.

Ridiculous, his mind reeled. Relationships were distractions to his work. A friendship was just enough to ease his lonely heart. He didn't need sappy romance to melt away the carefully carved structure of ice that sheathed his heart.

The redhead, Axel as he had assumed long before, just looked skeptical. He closed his eyes and heaved a long sigh with a small shake of the head. "All I'm saying is that I see something, maybe undeveloped, and I'm going to dance around when I'm proven to be correct."

Demyx fumed in his seat, his cheeks stained red. Eyes narrowed at Axel, he said, "Heh, you know you'll never be right. Don't get cocky now."

With a scoff, Axel retorted. "I'm never wrong when it comes to relationships. Didn't I tell you when we first saw Roxie at the movies that night that I was going to capture his sweet ass for myself? Well what do you see in front of you now?" To punctuate his point, Axel drew the poor blonde from his chair, ignoring the protests, and pulled him into his lap.

Strange, Zexion thought now. They were strange.

"It was all by chance. You don't really love him, do you Roxas?" Demyx pouted, attempting to provoke the small boy into playing along with him. Roxas merely shook his head with a sigh and climbed out of Axel's lap.

"I'm staying neutral in this conversation. Duke it out outside if you two need to."

Alright, Zexion thought, they were strange, but Roxas seemed to be the most normal of them all. Almost relatable in a way. He discreetly took an elongated look at the blond, sipping at his drink before him. It was only very slightly amused how the boy looked as though he'd rather be somewhere, anywhere, but here. It made himself ponder just what in the world he was doing in this place with this particular group of people. Here he was, CEO of a major company, sitting in a small family restaurant, feeling overly dressed and out of place with two people who were now arguing over relationships.

"Well, hello everyone."

And now the strange one was here. Zexion looked up, finding the pink haired man he'd met only twice before now pulling a seat up to their table. Eccentric seemed to be the right word for the last one (Marluxia was it?). His attitude fit perfectly with his all too smug appearance that was constantly worn. After two meetings with him, he was already able to deduce that there was one thing about himself and Marluxia that, on the surface, would seem to be very similar. See, Zexion thought highly of himself. Or in other, more reasonable words, he was proud of the work he had done and the work he currently did. He believed that he carried himself well and that he was on the right path. Marluxia, however, was conceited. Period. A narcissist perhaps, but the fact of the matter was that there was a very stark difference between the two of them and Zexion prayed that people could tell the difference.

The strange part about Marluxia was the fact that he seemed to take a liking to staring at Zexion. Unblinkingly. Creepy enough, the fact that the pink haired narcissist added on an intimidating smirk and eyes did not help the situation. Not easily intimidated, Zexion would have no problem meeting his stare. He'd just rather not, for fear that suspicions would be raised.

Needless to say though, having Marluxia staring at him, Roxas frowning and glaring at his boyfriend, and Demyx and Axel arguing still, Zexion was feeling rather uncomfortable.

This situation just was not for him.

"Demyx, I don't think I can stay much longer. There's a lot of work that needs to get done and-"

"What?" Demyx stopped shouting with Axel and turned to face Zexion, his eyes wide with what appeared to be worry. "But we just got here. It's only eight and I wanted to-" He didn't finished that sentence. He simply bowed his head, eyebrows knitted together.

Zexion didn't like that. He didn't like the upset look on the musician's face. But he also didn't like the pang of guilt or the flutter in his stomach or the worry he felt, no matter how miniscule it was. He needed to get away from here.

"I understand that, and I'm sorry, but big projects are coming up and I have a lot of things that need to get done. You understand."

He knew that Demyx most likely didn't understand. He wasn't expecting an answer to his statement, and he never got one. With one final sip of his drink, he stood up from the table. Demyx look first towards Axel to find him whispering something in Roxas' ear, then up at Zexion. Quietly, he said, "Would you mind if I walked with you?"

It seemed as though Axel had heard those words since his head snapped up with a wicked grin on his face. Zexion glared, fed up with the redheads interested behavior. In all honesty, he truly wanted to refuse Demyx's request. The problem was that he knew that if he said no, then Demyx would be forced to remain here with dumb and dumber and endure tormenting teasing.

"If you would like to."

The other fact was that walking with Demyx sounded almost appealing.

With much enthusiasm, Demyx stood suddenly, nearly sending his chair toppling backwards. He pushed it in, grinning like a fool and failing to hide it. "Then I'll see you guys later!" he practically cheered. His cheeks flushed red when realization smashed his face in and he took knowledge to how obvious he was. Zexion shook his head slightly and forced down his small smile. He turned to leave, Demyx right behind them. As they walked out the door, Axel's voice carried after them, loudly singing the chorus of, "Can't you feel the love tonight."

* * *

"I always get nervous before going up on stage."

Walking with Demyx proved to be a somewhat enjoyable thing. The blonde certainly was a talker; he was proving himself to have quite a lot to say. This made it easy for Zexion who only had to offer his ears to listen. They had made it to a quieter part of the city, passing random walker-bys and having few cars drive past.

"You don't seem like the kind of person that easily gets nervous," Zexion replied, highly surprised with Demyx's ability to extract not only words but full sentences from him. Yet another mystery.

The musician, rubbing the back of his neck, grinned shyly. "Well, I mean anyone would get nervous when getting ready to perform in front of a group of strangers. And I actually do get nervous a lot of the time. I'm just too much of a goof for anyone to really take notice." His eyes upturned, bypassing the tall eloquent buildings and gazing at the star-less sky. "Have you ever been out of the city?" he asked.

The question was peculiar but the slate-haired one refused to show confusion on his face. Composed, he answered, "I have. I grew up in a small town when I was younger."

"Mmm," Demyx hummed. His smile was peaceful, hands clasped together behind his back and he walked while his body twisted back and forth. Zexion found this all too strange. "My parents live outside the city. I like visiting them. The sky is nicer in the country."

Zexion didn't reply right away. His thoughts turned to the sky that was less familiar to him now from his childhood. He glanced up at the night sky that covered him now and easily found the difference. "The stars are not visible from the city. Too much light here."

"Exactly!" Demyx jumped in to say. "My friends don't understand that since all they've ever known is the city. Isn't it sad to think that someone may have gone their entire life without ever seeing the stars in the sky?"

Demyx turned his face to glance at Zexion, his large eyes sparkling with excitement that he had found a connection between the two of them. And Zexion felt that forsaken fluttering in his stomach and just seeing Demyx's face filled with such mirth made him happy as well. He didn't want to smile but was unable to withhold the action.

"You smiled," Demyx stated. "So you actually do show emotion." He sounded almost smug and the CEO quickly lost the smile, his lips down turning.

"I am not an emotion-less being, Demyx. I simply don't express what I'm feeling as often as other people do." He was sure Demyx wasn't thinking that. He was probably thinking of the truth; the fact that the blonde was the reason for his smiling. Then again, Demyx didn't seem to be the type of person that thought so highly of himself. He wasn't much of a self-absorbed person as what's-his-face appeared to be.

"Well, you always sound so…I don't know, bored. I think that's the word." He chuckled and bowed his head slightly, like he was watching his steps very carefully. Regardless, as they approached the curb and stepped off to cross the street, the boy stumbled a bit but quickly regained balance. Zexion noticed the pink tinge creep up from his neck, clearly showing that he was now embarrassed. "Me and my clumsy-ness. Anyways," he went on, continuing from where he had left off previously. "It just seems like you're…" He stopped talking then.

Zexion often wasn't put in situations where he was curious about what someone was saying. Mainly because it was normally all business and not casual conversation. He was curious now though, wanting to know what Demyx was going to say. What did he actually think of him? Was it good or bad?

Why was he worried? He had never been so worked up over someone's opinion of himself before. Why now? Why with Demyx?

Zexion said nothing and instead waited for Demyx to continue on. They were approaching his building and would be there in a matter of minutes. He glanced at Demyx sideways out of the corner of his eye. He was gazing up at the sky again.

"I guess what I'm trying to say," Demyx said once he started over, "is that you don't seem like a very sociable person. And there are times when I feel like I'm really bothering you. I honesty don't understand why you bother with me in the first place." His tone was hinting towards being sad. Zexion did not like this.

"What do you mean you don't understand why I bother?"

Demyx bit his lip. "I'm just…well, I'm really not much of a person to hang out with. I'm not very bright, I'm clumsy, I have the strangest friends, I'm working towards an unrealistic dream. And you…you've got an entire company to help run. I don't know if working there was your dream, but if it was, at least it's practical. You're smart and …" he gulped, blushing. "Attractive. You seem like you'd always know the right things to say too." They walked up to his apartment building, very private and lavish looking. "And you live in a really nice place."

Zexion looked up at his building, a large place that was slightly secluded from the busiest part of the city. It was in the more ritzy area. He never set standards for himself though. It was just that he had the money to spend, so he had wanted a nice place to live. He grew up in a small home so living in anything less than his current place would not bother him. He did live in a nice place, but that wasn't what he was thinking about from what Demyx had just said.

"You think I'm attractive?" Of all the things he could have commented on, that was what his mind had focused on. And he couldn't let it go. The fact that he had questioned it was enough evidence to prove that he was stuck on that one little fact. Demyx thought he was attractive? What a strange thing to say. What a strange to hear! He had never been called attractive before. He'd always been the little anti-social bookworm who handed in all of his work and shied away from girls (though they never paid him much attention in the first place).

Demyx looked as though he was waiting for something to swallow him whole. Cute, Zexion thought. Again, he was thinking odd things. What was it that Demyx had that seemed to affect the way his brain thought? He was thinking things that would never cross his mind were he with someone else. "Yeah," Demyx replied in a meek tone, cheeks still red from embarrassment. "I'm sorry if that's not something you'd want to hear from another guy. We can just act like it was never said, I'd understand." Now he sounded panicked. Zexion did not like this either.

"It's alright. That has just never been said to me before. It caught me off guard." He didn't know what he could do to reassure the other. The only thing he could think of was a smile, and that was just what he did. Oddly enough, he found it easy to smile around Demyx. "Hearing it from another guy doesn't bother me, either."

Demyx picked his head up, looking at Zexion. His jaw looked slack, like he was gaping in surprise. Then he grinned, just as he had been before, his eyes practically sparkling. Was Demyx happy from the insinuation Zexion gave him about him possibly being attracted to other guys as well?

He looked relieved as he said, "That's good. I was worried that you'd find that…repelling, I guess you could say. I don't really know why I said it. But it's true, I mean…" What did he mean? "You're just different than what I pictured. I hadn't expected you to be so young." Was it just Zexion or was Demyx's voice dropping a few levels in volume and sounding almost heavier? "You seem composed at all times and really profession. Like from the way you dress to the way you talk."

Right at that moment, Demyx did a bold thing. He stepped closer to Zexion, eliminated some of the distance between them. He looked so shy, he was smiling so innocently. But his eyes read otherwise, expressing something other than innocence and nervousness.

"But there's something that doesn't seem to fit." The musician chuckled lightly. His left hand moved, rising up and moving towards Zexion's face. Deep sapphire eyes grew wide as he watched the hand move. Demyx was shaking. Though the nervousness wasn't present in his eyes, it was still there none the less. Then the businessman's eyes feel shut in anticipation as to what Demyx was doing. His body flared with waves of trepidation and uncertainty.

Demyx brushed his long bangs back from his face, exposing his right eye that was normally shielded by his dark hair. Lips upturning once more, Demyx spoke in a soft tone, "Such a peculiar hair style for such an important person." Then he chuckled again and Zexion's cold uncertainty melted into warmth as the sound of Demyx's laughter caused the flutters to return. He took notice that the hand that brushed his bangs out of his face hadn't left. Instead it moved to his cheek, and as Demyx's laughter died away, his face turned serious and his eyes moved, scanning the other's face.

They were close. A distance far closer than one that Zexion was used to. He did feel slightly uncomfortable but was unable to find his voice to ask Demyx to, please, step back. There was a desire present though, one that held him firmly in place and locked his eyes on Demyx's own sea-green eyes. Such a vibrant color. They were half-lidded and glazed over. The air seemed to grow thicker.

How long had they been staring at each other? Neither knew the answer. It was such a quiet night outside, cold in the winter air. Their breath was visible, their noses were slightly red as the chill nipped at them. Still, the frost in the air went unnoticed. Their focus was completely devoted to each other. Zexion noticed Demyx's eyes flash, like a decision clicked in his head. His eye lids dropped completely and suddenly he was moving forward. By the feel wafting around them both and the action Demyx was taking now, it was unquestionable what was coming. With no will to move, it did happen, their lips meeting.

Such a deep contrast to the cold. Zexion noticed the warmth radiating from Demyx's body as he stepped closer. His body, which froze upon contact relaxed instantly. Such an experience was not one he was used to. Being with someone so intimately. The unfamiliar feel of lips moving against his own. He was unsure just what he should do. Demyx had taken lead, one hand still cupping the older man's cheek while the other moved to the nape of his neck. The blond could sense the other's unsure hesitation and broke the kiss with a small sigh.

"I'm sorry," he whispered and bowed his head. As he moved his hands, his chest constricted with a feeling of loss. "I didn't mean to catch you off guard like that."

He failed to find words again. He was sure his cheeks were red from the cold and for that, he was grateful. His blush would go unnoticed.

"I guess I should go. Let you get your work done." The underlying sadness was more prominent than Demyx would have liked, but he had never been someone who hid his emotions well. He was someone who wore his heart on his sleeve.

Turning to leave, Demyx walked slowly, forcing himself to not look back. Zexion's lack of response felt like the ultimate rejection. Head hung, he shoved his hands in his pocket. Unable to help himself, he chanced his luck and snuck a glance back. No one was standing before the building. His stomach dropped. What had he been expecting? Complete acceptance and an offering for a relationship? Completely unrealistic, just like the rest of his desires. Why was everything he wanted so ungraspable? Was he too idealistic? To want his songs to be heard, to make music that everyone would love. To find someone to settle down with. Premature may be the right word for his new friendship with Zexion, but he'd never had such strong feelings for someone in such a short period of time.

Mood deflated, Demyx moved with ignorance to the city around him as he headed for his own apartment he shared with Axel (and Roxas, technically since the blond was there every night). He didn't know if Axel or Roxas were there and wasn't concerned if they were. He was making plans in his head for a date with his bed in Dreamland.

The phone in his pocket vibrated as he stood, waiting for the light to change so he could cross the street. He had received a text message and the instant the sender's name was noticed, Demyx was flooded with hesitation. This could go either good or bad.

His breath drifted off, white and wispy, as he released the breath he'd been holding. He pushed one button and the text opened.

_Would you like to join me for a late dinner tomorrow night when I'm let off work? Just the two of us?_

There were so many words displayed on his phone, it seemed impossible. Still, he was excited and his face cracked with a wide grin. He hit the reply button and flexed his fingers a bit in an attempt to warm them before writing his reply.

_I'd love to. Just give me a time and place and I'll meet you there._

Without a hitch, he hit the send button and clutched the phone in his hands.

There was hope.

Maybe it wasn't such a farfetched desire as he had thought.

* * *

Demyx had kissed him the night before. He had been so shocked, expecting it but at the same time not exactly knowing _what_ to expect, if that made any sense.

That was what plagued his head all day. That was not the only thing. His reaction and invitation he had sent for him and Demyx to have dinner by themselves this night. What had provoked him to do such a thing? His feeling had been quite different once Demyx had left him standing there. Once he had understood what happened and that Demyx was walking away, he had stiffly turned and entered the main entrance to his building. He didn't move once he got that far. He had let out a long sigh and had closed his eyes. He had never had to deal with such feelings. Shouldn't he be glad that Demyx had left and the ordeal was over? He thought so, but he hadn't. Instead, he was tempted to open the door back up and hope Demyx was still standing there.

He didn't, of course.

He wanted to kiss Demyx again, though. Such an odd thing, he liked the feel of the other's lips on his, so warm and soft. Was it wrong to wish for something like that? Especially since Demyx had seemed sorry for initiated it. Logically, Zexion had to believe that the blond was simply upset with himself for kissing him without his direct permission.

It was nice, he concluded after minutes of thinking about it. He liked the kiss he and Demyx shared. He was wishing to do it all over again.

His prompt for going out to dinner with Demyx was purely a mindless act. Right after he sent the text he felt like he shouldn't have. But he couldn't take it back. And even through an electronic message, Demyx's excitement was noticeable. There was no backing out of this now.

Currently sitting behind his desk, Zexion leaned his head on his open palm as he observed the papers sitting before him with an uninterested gaze. They were all in order and done. His work for the day was complete. He'd been so worried over the issues of last night and tonight that he had drilled himself with getting his work done and concentrating on it. It was so relieving to know, that no matter how different thing were for him since Demyx, he could always rely on his work to give him that sense of security and understanding that the world wasn't ending with his changing feelings. Things were still normal. Just not _every_thing.

The clock was ticking by. Zexion couldn't recall the last time he'd watched the clock in hopes of leaving his office. He wasn't sure if there ever was a time. He was too much of a devoted worker. He never had work hours. For him, it was come in when he wanted (far earlier than everyone else) and leave when he wanted (far later than anyone else). It was a wonder how those who did watch the clock as the last minutes of the work day counted down could stand to do it day after day. It was driving him mad and it had only been approximately three minutes and twenty-six seconds. He could leave at anytime. His work was completed, there was nothing keeping him in his office. Behind him, the sun was setting and casting the room in a orange-tinged glow. The rest of the workers had been let off an hour ago.

It was five fifty-eight and he had dinner plans with Demyx for six thirty. Maybe it was best that he ignore his stomach (which felt like it was convulsing) and just get up and go. Why did he have to sit around in his office stressing about the situation he had put himself in?

With a heavy sign that conveyed his troubled mind, he pushed his wheelie chair away from his desk, slid his arms into his jacket and his fingers into his gloves and walked out of the room.

* * *

He had decided to meet Demyx in a smaller restaurant. It was slightly higher class than others, but he had no intentions of meeting in a place too fancy that would make Demyx uncomfortable. He didn't exactly have a taste for the expensive, highly extravagant five-star restaurants.

Walking through the busy Tokyo traffic while attempting to listen to your boss on the phone was not an easy task, but after having practiced the act plenty of times, Zexion was pro at cancelling all other sounds out and focusing on what was being relayed to him. With a scowl of annoyance from the high volume of society around him, the CEO listened to the time he was being given for an unscheduled conference that he had to attend all day tomorrow. Unpleased, he memorized the information. Approaching the building, he looked over the many heads in the crowd, looking for one head of dirty blond hair in particular. Demyx had been told to wait out front of the restaurant since reservations had been made and he wouldn't have been able to get in without Zexion there.

Sure enough, leaning against the building was Demyx. His eyes were closed and it looked as though his lips were upturned in a small, peaceful looking smile. How, Zexion wondered. How could he look so peaceful with hordes of people walking right by and the honking of car horns?

Upon further inspection, it appeared as though the young man had, at the very least, tried to dress appropriately. With a white button up shirt, black slacks and a slim black tie, it was an attempt.

As the distance between them diminished, Diz continued on talking into his ear about the meeting they were to attend.

A successful multi-tasker, Zexion was competent enough to listen to Diz while at the same time taking in Demyx's appearance. It seemed somehow impossible that someone's way of being dressed could actually be described as 'clumsy.' But that was exactly how Demyx was dressed. His shirt was untucked and as far as his dark eyes could see, it appeared as though his tie was considerably out of whack. He withheld the sensation of wanting to chuckle and cleared his throat.

"You understand the plan, Zexion?" Diz asked.

With the smallest of shakes of his head, Zexion replied in synch, "We will be leaving tomorrow at nine o'clock on the dot for a conference in Kyoto to discuss a variation of advertisement and promotional options." He was natural, if he could say so himself.

"That a boy," Diz chuckled in his heavy accent. "I'll see you tomorrow morning. Have a good night."

"You too, sir." He hung up his phone and slipped it into his pocket. He rejoined the natural movement of the crowd and walked up to Demyx. Up close, the boy seemed to be a bigger wreck, still smiling naïvely, yet he looked as though he were shivering. No doubt, being that it was December and he without a coat. "Aren't you cold, Demyx?" Zexion question, capturing the musician's attention.

Startled, Demyx's eyes jumped up to meet Zexion's, wide for a moment after being caught by surprise, then softening and his smile returning. "A little bit. I have a jacket, but well, let's just say Axel decided to be mean and took it. And hid it. And won't tell me where it is." he shrugged, causing Zexion to wonder how he could be so nonchalant about the manner. "He probably sold it," Demyx laughed.

That wasn't exactly the reaction one would expect from a guy who had his jacket feasibly sold to who knows.

"Let's get inside so you don't freeze." Holding the front door open, Zexion ushered Demyx inside and followed suite. It was considerably warmer in the restaurant. The look had a warmth to it with deep earth colors and low light settings. The savory scents of the food wafted through the air, a welcoming scent of spices.

A young girl, no older than the two of them, greeted the pair with a friendly smile. "Do you have a reservation?" she asked in a polite tone of voice. Her pretty green eyes turned to Demyx, looking him over with a question in her eyes. His appearance was slightly awkward.

Zexion gave him information as he glanced sideways at the blond next to him. Demyx seemed to have noticed the gaze she had given him, his cheeks redder than they had been from standing outside.

The girl led them to their seat, a comfortable booth near a line of windows. Soft chatter and the clinking of plates and glasses rang through the restaurant. After setting the menus before the two, the waitress excused herself with a small bow.

Unable to look Zexion in the face, Demyx distracted himself with looking over the menu. He knew his blush wasn't going away and there was a heat, the feel of eyes looking right at him disturbing. He was nervous, ever since last night, afraid of what Zexion may think of him now.

The staring was too intense.

Looking up, Demyx was shocked to find lips smirking and eyes looking amused. This was a look that had never crossed Zexion's face before. He gulped the nerves down and averted his eyes.

"Demyx, would you accompany me to the bathroom?"

Once the words left his mouth, Zexion had the instant feeling of a pervert. But he wasn't being perverted. Not in the least. He noticed the bewilderment in Demyx's eyes and felt sorry for being so bold to have asked that. Why had he said anything in the first place? Well, it was too late to take it back now. What was with his impulsiveness lately?

Visibly shaken, Demyx attempted to speak. "I-I guess I could." He was confused. It was displayed clearly. He watched for only a moment as Zexion slid out of the booth, his jacket remaining to show that the seat was taken. Realizing that he was supposed to follow, he too slid out of the booth and fell in step with Zexion. On the walk to the bathroom, he debating in his head whether his impression of the businessman was completely false. He didn't know Zexion well, but something told him that he didn't commonly ask for someone to assist him to the bathroom.

Zexion knew that they had to look suspicious. Two men who walked into a restaurant together then suddenly entering the bathroom together? Any person could conjure a lewd impression of what may be going on there. There was no explanation as to why he was doing this. He knew what he wanted to do, and there truly weren't any sexual intentions behind it. In his head, he had forgotten about the crowd of people around to watch them enter the bathroom together.

Once the door swung shut behind Demyx and Zexion was standing before the sinks, the air turned thick. The dark haired man could only imagine what Demyx thought may happen. Had he a less professional disposition, he may have teased the blonde and played with him. But alas, he was inexperienced in the field of romance and flirting and knew nothing of playing with someone. So instead of being coy as someone else, such as Axel, would be at this moment, he turned to face Demyx and let out a breath of air as his lips turned with a small smile. He took the three steps that separated the two of them and noticed Demyx's adam's apple bobble as he swallowed. With mild understanding as to why the boy might be nervous, he lifted his hands and grabbed hold of the tie that was hanging out of place. With a rare chuckle, Zexion proceeded to untie the garment and retie it properly. "You don't dress up very often, do you?"

Unable to believe that his face could get any redder, Demyx swallowed again. "Marluxia is the only person I know who knows how to tie a tie. And he wasn't around. I kinda had to go by what I've seen him do." He allowed himself to laugh lightly with embarrassment. "I guess I didn't pass the test."

"You may not have passed, but you do get a passing grade for effort. I never said you had to dress up, Demyx." Once he was finished tying the tie, he looked over Demyx's untucked shirt with raised eyebrows.

Meekly, Demyx answered, "I would have felt underdressed had I worn anything else. You're always so nicely put together."

Was that a good compliment? Zexion was unsure. He knew that each person had their own perception of what was attractive and what wasn't. It had to be a good compliment, he thought, since just the night before Demyx had admitted that he was attractive. Just that thought caused a shiver to go through him. That was a positive reaction to that thought. And looking Demyx over now, he could admit to himself, truthfully, that the blonde was quite attractive himself. Never before had he ever felt so drawn to another individual. And the things that he could do with Demyx. That kiss alone had fueled him into thinking of what it would be like to participate with the musician in other areas of intimacy.

The dream he had last night had been anything but child safe. He felt his cheeks warm from the mere remembrance of his dream. He could remember his body being flush against the other's while the wet heat of lips and tongue danced over his neck and chest.

How maddening. Never before in his life had something like this occurred.

"Zexion?"

Brought out of his short daydream, his eyes focused to see Demyx standing before him with a curious expression. "I'm sorry. I was thinking of how uncomfortable it would be for you if I were to tuck your shirt in for you." That sounded like something of a pervert trying to get into another's pants. Damn his brain for suddenly taking a fancy to the aspects of sex.

With a startled look, Demyx promptly began to tuck his shirt in. Never in his life had he been so embarrassed before. And he was someone who got up on stage and performed what could be a page from his diary to people. He was incredibly nervous, keen on making the right impression for Zexion instead of making a fool of himself as he felt he usually did. He didn't feel like he was moving in the right direction tonight, instead wondering why the CEO was still with him. "Is that better?" he asked, throwing his arms out as if to show off his work. He sounded high-strung and highly anxious.

Wanting to make light of everything going on between the two of them, Zexion nodded. "A proper gentleman." Still standing directly before the blonde, he couldn't find the will to move away. This was a truly mysterious force that mandated him to act in odd ways. The urges he had; touching the side of Demyx's face, closing the distance between them completely, kissing him…

An unconscious step forward was taken and neither man reacted. They were too entranced. "That kiss last night," Zexion spoke slowly and quietly. That statement caused Demyx to swallow once again. The blonde turned his head away.

"I'm sorry."

Shaking his head, Zexion replied, "No. I have no regrets and I hope that you don't either."

"I don't. I just feel like I acted when I should have waited to see what you wanted."

The door opened behind the pair and instantly they put some distance between them. One man walked in, grumbling something about a bossy wife, and went to the sinks, turning the faucet on. Whispering lowly, Zexion said, "Why don't we discuss this back at our booth."

They left the bathroom and returned to their seats. No sooner had they taken their seats again did their waitress some to order their drinks. With simple water for Zexion and sweetened tea for Demyx, she left to fulfill the order. Alone once more, the conversation was continued.

"I did not know what I wanted, Demyx. To be honest, there is something about you that I have never experienced with anyone else."

Wishing he had his drink to distract him, Demyx worked on unwrapping his utensils. He figured he had to have looked uninterested with the conversation, but on the contrary, he was highly curious as to what Zexion was implying. "Uh, what…what do you mean?"

Now he was uncertain of he wanted to say anything. In his head, what he was feeling made sense and he could describe everything to himself perfectly. But the aspect of telling what he was feeling was puzzling. He had the distinct feeling that he would have difficulty saying what he was feeling. Not only that, but it felt as though there were spectators hovering around them with the amount of people in the restaurant.

Staring at the table, Zexion knew that this wasn't the place to carry a meaningful conversation. "It's hard to explain. And I don't believe this is the best place to have such a conversation. We can talk on the walk back towards our homes."

Though he wanted to talk now, Demyx understood and looked forward to the prospect of finding out what was on Zexion's mind. In the meantime, he had the intention of just talking to the man that he had rapidly fallen for.

After their drinks and their meals were served, the two fell into casual conversation. Demyx easily lightened up into his normal social self and Zexion was allowed to sit back and listen to the humorous tales of Demyx and his friends. The things that he listened to made him more aware of the fact that he seemed to have missed out on a lot of things like hanging out with friends when he was a teenager. All his life and even now, he was a devoted slave to work. He had never known the fun of goofing off with friends. It had never fit in with his personality.

He was understanding now, through Demyx, what it was like to take a step away from work and let things happen at your own pace. Going out with Demyx and his friends could be frustrating with the group's eccentric-ness, but it was a taste of what he'd never known.

This boy was changing him. And he was thinking now, that it was for the better.

Once finished with their meals, the bill was paid and a tip was left. The two left the building.

"It's snowing," Demyx said in near wonder. His eyes were upturned to the sky, watching as the white flakes fell from the obscured black sky. A grin split his face and his eyes sparkled like those of a child's on Christmas. "I've been waiting for the snow!"

Zexion had never liked the snow. He wasn't fond of the cold altogether. His eyes did not sparkle like a child's. Instead they darkened with dislike. He made no comment as they began to walk, heading in the direction of his section of the city. With his hands shoved into his pockets to keep them warm, he stared ahead as Demyx walked beside him, a small bounce in his step.

"I think snow is the closest thing to stars in the city."

Unable to understand the meaning in those words, Zexion asked, "What do you mean?"

A small sound of amusement fell from Demyx's mouth. "A while back, Axel would always make fun of me for complaining about how you can't see the stars. One night it started snowing and he laughed, telling me that that was why there weren't any stars to see. They were falling from the sky."

"What a strange thing to tell someone," Zexion mused.

"Yeah, it's kind of stupid. But I think of that whenever it snows."

The streets were barer than they had been before. Most people must have hurried on with the threat of snowfall and had moved down to the subway. The snow fell to the ground, but the sidewalks and road weren't cold enough for the frozen water to stay crystallized.

"How do you feel when you're around me?" Demyx asked suddenly.

Eyes turned to the concrete beneath his feet, Zexion took a deep, cold breath. The entire past month he'd been confused. Demyx confused him. That was the problem. Something about the blonde musician had him questioning his behavior. He'd never so easily accepted someone and agreed to spend personal time with them. Then there was the kiss and the dreams.

The boy looked so carefree when Zexion glanced up at him. "You said that I was attractive last night. You did mean that you were attracted _to _me, right?"

Nodding, Demyx was comfortable enough to admit the truth.

"If I'm not mistaking it for something else, I'm confident in saying that I feel the same towards you. This is new to me. After you kissed me last night, I had actually wanted to do it again." He wasn't ashamed to admit it. Now was the time to say what was on his mind. There was no use keeping everything to himself and remaining confused. He'd always thought that assertive action was best. Hesitation would get you nowhere.

"That's…I mean, uh-" At a lost for words, Demyx couldn't and had no desire to fight his smile. "That's good. I mean, it's a nice thing for me to hear." His head snapped up as though he had just thought of something. "Does that mean that you have feelings for me?"

Did he have feelings for Demyx? He'd never been put in this situation where he'd actually considered 'liking' someone before. This was different then thinking that some of his classmates had very nice physiques. This feeling was essentially stronger. He'd had the fluttering in his stomach. And he was finding out that just the simplest thought of Demyx brought a warmth from within him that he'd never felt with anything else. Was this indication that there were indeed feelings there? It seemed to be the only reason.

"You don't have to answer," Demyx spoke up. The boy had his arms wrapped around himself. Seeing the man shiver from the cold sparked an almost need within Zexion to, in a sense, take care of the blonde. His mind reeled with ways to get Demyx warm.

"You're cold," he stated. "Do you want my jacket?"

Sea-green eyes connected with sapphire, looking grateful. It was as though that offer had handed Demyx the answer he had asked for.

"I'm fine. Nothing I can't handle."

The snow was drifting from a peaceful flurry to a harder downfall. The flakes were growing in size and number, the wind picking up. Luckily they were fast approaching Zexion's building.

"What about you?" Zexion inquired. "How do you feel about me?"

Persistent and unwanted blush returning, Demyx watched his feet. "I…I am attracted to you. I've dated people, but it's strange. None of them have been like you. Normally I go with people who are different, more like Axel or myself. I can't imagine how I've come to like someone who was so well set off. Normally it's college kids for me. But, I think I'm grateful for the change." he laughed. "It was by chance and my stupidity that we even met. If I had actually called Axel the very first time I called you, we wouldn't be here, in this spot at this moment. Who knows where we would be."

Zexion hadn't thought of that. If Demyx hadn't accidentally called him that day, where would they be right now? He'd either still be in his office or he'd be at his home, reading or still working. Instead his horizon had been expanded from just the office or his apartment. Now he had Demyx to go out with, even if it is with the Insufficient Squad. If anything he could be no less than grateful for having met Demyx.

"But what are we?" the college student asked. "Are we just friends or…something else?"

Demyx was biting his lip. Zexion's building was right ahead of them.

"I haven't done this before, Demyx. You need to tell me, what would you like us to be?"

Demyx wanted to be bold. He wanted to come right out, say that he wanted a relationship with Zexion. But the words weren't coming to him. From experience though, he knew that not everything had to be expressed through words. Action, at times, spoke higher volumes and this seemed to be the time. He allowed his hands to brush against Zexion's as they came up to the entrance of the building. Hesitant but knowing what was to be done, he courageously took the other's hand within his own, just holding it and waiting for a reaction. Studying the unchanging face, he said, "This is what couples do. Being in a relationship is like being someone's friend, only on an entirely different level. Couples hold hands, and hug, and kiss. They devote themselves to their partner. I want to do that. With you."

Zexion saw the sincerity in Demyx's eyes. He noticed the desperation and hope. He could relate. Being with Demyx had grown appealing over time. And being in a relationship with him sounded like a new adventure that he was willing to embark on. Finally, for the first time in his life, the chance to open himself and devote himself to another person was here. There was no reason to deny this. There was no reason to run from it and pass over it. He had the opportunity to see where his feelings led him, not his smarts and logical thinking. His heart needed to be followed in this, not his mind.

He couldn't say the words. He could only tighten his hold on Demyx's hand. The snow fell around them like a thick haze and the wind blew stronger.

"I don't believe you should be traveling in such conditions. Would you like to stay here?" Zexion smiled at Demyx and was already leading him inside the building.

"You don't have to ask me twice." Giddy as ever, Demyx had no complaints about being led into the building. He took his phone out of his pocket and scrolled through his contact list, hitting the dial button on the one he wanted. After the first few rings an answer came through.

"_You pick the shittiest times to call a guy. I am in bed with my pants off and my boyfriend on top of me, this better be good."_

Demyx heard Roxas' shouts of "TMI!" in the background. He laughed aloud and followed Zexion to the stairs. "I was just letting you know that I'm not going to be home tonight."

"_Jesus, Rox. Oh, well that sounds pretty suspicious. You mean stick-up-the-ass Zexy is actually going to exchange the stick for a di- oh damn Rox! Wait till I'm off the phone!"_

With a blush, Demyx prayed that Zexion couldn't hear Axel. "It's not like that. Why don't you get out of bed for once and look out the window. It's snowing. I'll leave you two, goodnight."

And he shut the phone. When Zexion looked back at him he grinned sheepishly. "Please don't ask."

Amused Zexion reached for Demyx's hand, feeling comforted by the touch. "I wasn't going to."

* * *

He had met someone new. Such a simple, everyday occurrence that had, in fact, turned his entire life upside down. To think, him, Zexion, CEO of Diz computers had a boyfriend. He was in a relationship. The day he had never even thought of had come and changed everything for him.

Sitting behind his desk at work, Zexion found himself wondering just how such a thing could have happened to him. After meeting Demyx, realization struck him. He had found out that he hadn't been happy before being with the boy. His daily routine, his same old schedule. He'd fallen into a rhythm and had such a monotone existence. How could something like that have befallen him? It was his drive to work.

Granted, he still worked himself to the bone. He endured Demyx and even Axel and Marluxia nagging him about overworking. They said that he would get so sick of it one day and completely snap. He knew that that was an illogical suggestion, but they did have a point and he was wondering if someone could kill themselves by overworking.

His office door was wretched open. There was only one person who was rude enough to make such an entrance. With an exasperated sigh, Zexion gave Demyx The Look, as it had been dubbed, that clearly expressed the words, "you are so vexing sometimes."

"Hey! Classes were cancelled for today. Something's up at the school, they didn't give details. I thought I'd come visit!" Demyx, eyes closed in a cheery fashion stood before his desk, looking highly excitable. Zexion was skeptical, knowing that Demyx enjoyed hanging around his office when he was off from classes or work. At times it would drive him mad, having him there, but at the same time, just his presence alone was enough to convince himself to allow Demyx to stay.

Holding a small bag in hand, the boy placed it on the dark haired man's desk. "I brought you a raspberry danish," he said in an offering tone, as though the small pastry was sufficient enough to allow him to stay.

The offer was mighty tempting.

"You can stay Demyx, but only for a little bit. I have a meeting in an hour and a half."

"Awesome!" Eyes brightly lit with gratitude, Demyx nearly jumped over the desk to plant a kiss on his boyfriend's lips. "You are the greatest! I swear I won't make a peep. I'll leave you in peace!" And the boy plopped himself down on the small loveseat that sat opposite Zexion's desk.

With the mental chuckle, the CEO mused to himself as he logged into his e-mail account. So much change in such a small timeframe. He felt, for lack of a better term, more enlightened to everything around him. He felt like the blinders forcing him to see nothing but his job had been removed. All because of one person, that very blonde lounging on the loveseat with a notebook and pen in hand. He could hear the melodious humming from the boy and figured he was writing lyrics, a major part of Demyx's life.

It was like a scene from some movie or novel. An unexpected situation that changes everything. Who knows where he would be had Demyx not called him. He wouldn't know who the blonde was at all. He'd be at the small café, sipping his cappuccino and listening to the very musician signing, ignorant to who the performer truly was.

Those who made the sayings were right. It took the simplest thing to make the biggest changes. And that they did, for the better, for Zexion.

All of his inhibitions had changed and what he thought was most important seemed to much less so. He was learning a new way to living, knowing that there was far more beyond the office.

All thanks to Demyx.

All thanks to him for one day calling the wrong number.

* * *

**Please tell me you liked it. I'm sorry for taking so long. Hehe. I hope everyone enjoyed the good ending though! Reviews are welcome!**


End file.
